Carcharodontosaurus (Dinosaur King)
Summary A dinosaur that was awakened in China and threatened to break through the Great Wall, the Carcharodontosaurus is a powerful fire-attribute dinosaur that was named for its shark-like rows of teeth. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | Unknown Name: Carcharodontosaurus, "Care-Curry-Cara-dinosaurus", "Cara-orthodonto-saurus", "Cara-cora-donka-dinka-saurus", "Ugly, big-headed, short-armed dinosaur with the name that nobody can pronounce" Origin: Dinosaur King Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years Classification: Fire-attribute dinosaur, Carcharodontosaurus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, either Weather Manipulation or Illusion Creation (Causes the sky to appear darker when aggressive), Spatial Manipulation or Time Manipulation (Can transport himself and others to a prehistoric battlefield that prevents interference from the modern world), Resistance to Air Manipulation (Fire dinosaurs naturally resist the common abilities of Wind dinosaurs) | Immortality (types 1 and 4), Dream Manipulation, their consciousness can be felt by nearby creatures and people Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Equal to Terry) | Unknown (Doesn't move) Speed: At least Supersonic (Was evenly matched with Terry in speed) | Immobile Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Can easily hoist and throw around other dinosaurs) Striking Strength: Multiverse Class | Unknown Durability: Multiverse level (Can tank hits from other dinosaurs) | Large Country level (Scales to the main six dinosaurs, whose tablets withstood the Chicxulub Impact Event at the epicenter) Stamina: Low (Dinosaurs have an incredibly demanding metabolism and cannot use their elemental abilities if they haven't had a meal in the past few hours) Range: Melee range, higher with Move Cards Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High for an animal (More intelligent than an average mammal, and can even understand and process simple sentences) | Average, Gifted in combat (Dinosaurs are sentient, possessing intelligence comparable to humans, and are naturally highly skilled in combat. They have spent their entire lives battling for dominance and survival, and utilize combat styles that take advantage of their physiology in the same vein as human martial arts) Weaknesses: Dinosaurs have a very high metabolism and can't utilize their elemental abilities when hungry. Revived dinosaurs can't switch between forms without the assistance of their partner. His fire attacks are less effective against water-based opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dinosaur tablets:' Upon the K-T Extinction event, the dinosaurs were wiped out, but one of each species of dinosaur survived by becoming the dinosaur tablets and waiting out the course of history until the next dominant race managed to reawaken them. Dinosaur tablets possess a palpable consciousness that can be detected even by normal humans in proximity to them. These tablets are comprised of the minds and souls of the dinosaurs, directly compressed into solid objects that are nigh-indestructible and have remained buried throughout history. The person who originally finds a dinosaur tablet becomes that dinosaur's chosen partner and possesses a link with their consciousness, and is the only one who can reunite their mind with their body and resurrect them. *'Dinosaur Cards:' Created by Dr Z in an attempt to create a dinosaur army and conquer the world, the dinosaur cards are also linked to the tablets. These cards act as computer chips in order to contain the dinosaurs' bodies and powers which have been converted to pure information. It is by reuniting this data with the mind of a dinosaur tablet that a dinosaur can regain its original form. When a dinosaur is mortally wounded, their body automatically converts itself back into a card to avoid death, and their mind likewise is instantly sealed back into their tablet. It is implied that when a dinosaur reenters its card, it is actually entering a pocket reality that resembles the Mesozoic Era they came from. *'Battlefield:' When a dinosaur becomes aggressive and prepares to engage in combat, it warps the environment around it to create a Battlefield. This Battlefield can have either of two appearances seemingly selected at random. In one variation the sky darkens, clouds turn red, and lightning crackles overhead. The second variation involves the sky being covered in a swirling pattern akin to a soap bubble or the Northern Lights. The effects of the Battlefield are unknown, but Dr Taylor theorizes that it's some form of localized warping of time and space. **'Timewarp Battlefield:' During particularly intense dinosaur battles, the environment will actually be replaced with a prehistoric landscape overcast with an Aurora-like phenomenon. While it's unknown what this actually entails, characters liken it to being transported to an entirely different location, and anything that wasn't directly involved in the battle will be left behind upon this Battlefield's creation. This form of arena allows the dinosaurs to stop holding back and fight in their own element without being distracted by the sights and fragility of the modern era. *'Move Cards:' Created by Dr Z, it is ambiguous whether these cards artificially strengthen revived dinosaurs, or simply allow them to regain their original power like the normal cards revive their original bodies. By swiping a move card, the dinosaur's partner allows them to call upon various elemental abilities to gain an advantage in combat. Due to being awakened by the environment rather than a partner, the Carcharodontosaurus has absorbed its move card to use at will. **'Fire Cannon:' Carcharodontosaurus launches a fireball out of its mouth at the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dinosaur King Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Dream Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2